101 Facts You May Not Have Known About the Big Four
by XblackcatwidowX
Summary: 101 facts you may not know about Merida, Hiccup, Jack and Rapunzel. [NOTE: not necessarily true, but in the my artistic mind, absolutely! Mericcup & Jackunzel, no particular AU]
1. Chapter 1

**101 Facts You May Not Have Known About the Big Four!**

* * *

**1.** The Big Four promised each other that they would stay friends for life.

**2.** Jack and Merida 'hated' each other.

**3.** Hiccup and Jack laughed with each other about many things.

**4.** Rapunzel and Jack got along like best buds, because neither of them liked shoes.

**5.** Merida and Rapunzel were thick-as-thieves.

**6.** Hiccup and Merida were close to opposites.

**7.** Rapunzel and Hiccup were smarty-pants together in classes.

**8.** Jack and Merida vowed that they would not ever get married.

**9.** Hiccup and Rapunzel thought that they were being silly.

**10.** None of them found out what Merida was scared of until they were in seventh grade.

**11.** She was scared of meat pies.

**12.** Jack walked in on her screaming at a box of pastries which had been left out by several other borders.

**13.** Rapunzel could not stop laughing for the rest of the night, and ended up throwing up on Hiccup's pillow.

**14.** Hiccup knew this. He did not know that some had gotten onto his school uniform.

**15.** Neither Jack nor Merida told Hiccup this until later on in the day, after he had walked around, smelling like puke.

**16.** Merida would have told Hiccup, but she was still peeved that they had figured out her greatest fear.

**17.** Nobody knew that Jack was adopted until they were fourteen.

**18.** When the news got to Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup, it was officially the most awkward moment they had ever experienced together.

**19.** Jack's (biological) younger sister was called Emma.

**20.** Rapunzel used to braid Emma's hair.

**21.** Emma died when she was ten, and Jack went into lockdown for another year and a half.

**22.** Hiccup observed that Emma had been like an angel, whereas Merida's younger brothers, Hamish, Hubert and Harris, were devils.

**23.** Merida corrected him by saying, "wee devils."

**24.** Hiccup laughed heartily at that.

**25.** Jack and Rapunzel exchanged bemused glances while Merida smirked.

**26.** The first time that Rapunzel hugged Jack, they were ten.

**27.** That was also the first time that Jack blushed in front of them.

**28.** The first outing that they went on together (without parents) was when Merida and Jack were still seventeen (their birthdays yet to come), and Hiccup and Rapunzel were eighteen.

**29.** They would have gone when they were younger, but they hated walking to far off destinations.

**30.** Merida's dad usually chauffeured them back and forth.

**31.** Rapunzel always made him cookies in return.

**32.** Once, Jack tried to help her and accidentally knocked disinfectant bathroom liquid, which Rapunzel had left sitting on the bench, into the batter during the time that Rapunzel had left to fetch the mail which the mailman had just posted.

**33.** Jack didn't tell her.

**34.** Rapunzel never found out.

**35.** Merida delivered the cookies to her father.

**36.** Her father didn't like cookies, and usually left them out on the kitchen table.

**37.** Merida never said anything to Rapunzel.

**38.** Hiccup was offered one by Merida when he came around, and ended up sick in the toilet.

**39. **Jack still didn't say anything.

**40.** Rapunzel wanted to be a doctor and an artist.

**41. **Hiccup wanted to be a scientist or an inventor.

**42.** Merida wanted to be a professional archer.

**43.** Jack didn't know what he wanted to be, except that he wanted to have fun.

**44.** Merida told him to be a clown.

**45.** Rapunzel drew a picture of Jack as a clown after that.

**46.** Jack got pissed off and dragged Hiccup off with him, making sure that neither of them had contact with either of the girls.

**47.** This lasted for a day.

**48.** One Halloween, Merida dressed up as a Roman soldier, Hiccup as a Greek scribe, Rapunzel as the sun, and Jack was a bunny, though he stated that he looked more like a kangaroo.

**49.** They were sixteen then.

**50.** Jack said that he loved the moon.

**51.** Rapunzel said that she loved the sun.

**52.** Hiccup said that they were flirting when they said that.

**53. **Merida said that Jack was going to break their fact 8 vow**.**

**54.** Hiccup was fascinated by mythology.

**55.** Jack teased him all through class.

**56.** Rapunzel thought that Hiccup's fascination was adorable.

**57.** Jack got jealous.

**58.** Merida attempted to scare them all by dressing up as a bear and hiding beneath Rapunzel's bed during one of their sleepovers.

**59.** Hiccup was the only one who freaked out.

**60.** Merida hurriedly apologised.

**61.** Jack first asked Rapunzel out when they were both eighteen.

**62.** Rapunzel accepted.

**63.** Hiccup first asked Merida out when they were also eighteen.

**64.** Merida did not accept.

**65.** Rapunzel and Jack felt sorry for Hiccup and Merida (who were very awkward now) an dragged them along for their twentieth date.

**66.** Hiccup refused to go, and in the end, Rapunzel had to drag him away from his desk.

**67.** It was when Rapunzel and Jack had been going out for six months that Merida asked Hiccup out.

**68.** Hiccup accepted!

**69.** Jack bought Rapunzel disinfectant bathroom liquid for her twenty-first birthday, and Hiccup and Merida split their sides laughing.

**70.** Rapunzel was bemused, but told Jack how 'thoughtful' he was.

**71.** Jack told her that he was just returning something to her.

**72.** Hiccup got Merida a pie when she was ill in bed.

**73.** Merida went spastic and refused to talk to him for over a week.

**74.** Hiccup had forgotten about Merida's pie-phobia.

**75.** Hubert, Hamish and Harris ate the pie pronto.

**76.** Rapunzel always fussed over Merida's hair.

**77.** Merida always fussed over Rapunzel fussing over her hair.

**78.** Jack fussed that Rapunzel was paying too much attention to Merida rather than himself.

**79.** Hiccup fussed that they were all being too fussy.

**80.** Jack first proposed to Rapunzel when they were twenty-three.

**81.** Rapunzel did NOT accept.

**82.** Hiccup first proposed to Merida when they were twenty-five.

**83.** Merida did not accept either.

**84.** During the 'proposition' period of time, Merida had a go at Jack all the time for not following their **fact 8** vow.

**85.** Jack asked Rapunzel a total of thirty times, with the continuing answer of, "I'm not ready yet."

**86.** Hiccup asked Merida a total of seventy-one times, with the continuing answer of, "You're too desperate, Hic!"

**87.** Jack and Hiccup seethed together, and got drunk at 'The Snuggly Duckling', with Eugene, one of Rapunzel's good friends.

**88.** Rapunzel finally accepted, when Jack and Hiccup came back to the apartment that all four shared, and Jack said, "I'm not ready yet, Punz!"

**89.** Merida gave Jack a good punch in the nose for that, and there was a lot of fighting in the apartment after that.

**90.** When Hiccup and Jack woke in the morning, they'd forgotten everything, and Jack merely thought that he'd been sleepwalking and thwacked his nose into a door.

**91.** Jack was not the only one who could keep secrets. Merida and Rapunzel could, too.

**92.** They all got married on the same day.

**93.** Rapunzel's mother died a week later.

**94.** Merida had a brilliant idea to cheer Rapunzel up, and dipped the blonde's wedding dress into black dye so that it could be worn to her mother's funeral. Rapunzel was not pleased.

**95.** Hiccup wanted a daughter.

**96.** Merida wanted a son.

**97.** Jack wanted a son.

**98.** Rapunzel wanted a daughter.

**99.** Hiccup and Merida ended up with a daughter who had long, shaggy red hair and round, dark green eyes, who had her mother's knack for archery.

**100.** Jack and Rapunzel ended up a son who had gravity-defying blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He had his father's mischievous nature.

**101.** Merida, Jack, Hiccup and Rapunzel all died on the same day, and their promise was to be enduring, forevermore.


	2. AN: Please Read!

**Just Another Amazing A/N :)**

* * *

**Okay, don't worry, this isn't as boring as it may seem, so PLEASE just read it, and review or PM your response... :3 Don't worry, I won't bite!**

**So, I enjoyed writing this fic so much, and even though I've written that it's complete, I was wondering whether I should write a sequel or a prequel to it... actually, neither, because that wouldn't work... **

**Maybe a different AU, rather than what it is. I suppose that it's Modern AU in this one. Maybe Hogwarts, Pirate, Frozen, Hunger Games, ooh, or even Dark AU! Hmm, might do that one anyway...**

**Ah, you get the message. Please respond and I'll do your request if it is possible! You may also request pairings, though I do not do Hiccunzel, sorry to those Hiccunzel fans... **

**~Black Cat Widow & Frosty Owl~**


End file.
